


A Crimson Clover Reputation

by BluePassion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bad Reputation, F/M, Fluff, Incest, Kissing, Music, Sibling Incest, joan jett - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePassion/pseuds/BluePassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa did not know who Joan Jett was. Jon wants to show her but it's hard to enjoy the music when the girl next to you is so beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crimson Clover Reputation

"I can not believe you don't know who Joan Jett is! That's ridiculous, honestly Sansa." Jon lamented, dark eyes glinting with the joy of 1980's rock yet to be experienced by Sansa with his crooked smile in full effect. 

"I've never even heard of her before." She dead panned, arms crossed across her chest. Be it defensive from the teasing or defensive because her peach tang top was two sizes too tight and squeezed her chest he wasn't sure. 

He hated himself, in that fleeting moment sitting next to his adopted sister on their living room couch, for even noticing such a thing about her. But to say that she hadn't matured in the year he'd been in Russia (on an exchange program that got cut short because he hadn't felt comfortable there anymore) would be a lie. 

When he had left her she had been thin and wiry with stringy red hair and knobby knees. When he got back she was eighteen and tall with hair the color of strawberries mixed with dusky sunlight and full breasts. It was very hard to keep his hands, let alone his eyes, off her; in his haste to show her how beautiful music could be he had dragged her right into his room. 

On his bed. 

She sat with her legs crossed, tiny cotton pajama shorts dangerously close to showing off what was underneath, while he searched multiple stacks of CD's until he found the right one and threw it into his CD player. 

"We could have used, like, my iPhone to look it up." 

"No, no, it's better with real speakers turned all the way up." He smiled, pointing the remote at the CD player and turning the volume up. 

"All the way?" She asked. He caught himself looking at her again and the way her pink lips formed around those words almost made him shudder. 

He nodded, unable to say 'yes, indeed, all the way'. "Ready?" 

She groaned but smiled gently. "Sure." 

He watched her shift her position so she was laying down completely on his bed. His eyes travelled over every inch of her; up and down each sloping curve of her body. He couldn't, or at least told himself he shouldn't, imagine making that beautiful body shiver and squirm with pleasure. When the music started up he had to yank his eyes away from her legs so he could watch her face for her reactions. 

At first she looked bored. This was something dumb her older brother was making her do. It was a waste of time and she had much better things to do. Then the lyrics began and her eyes widened and the hint of a smile tugged at her cheeks. 

It didn't take long before they were both singing to the chorus. "No I don't give a damn about my bad reputation!" They yelled as she stood up, wobbling lightly on top his mattress, before she began to sway and dance. He laughed but tried (and failed) to match her speed from where he stood on the floor. 

He watched her long hair whip back and forth and traced her shining alabaster skin from her slender fingers to the crook of her elbow then her shoulders and neck, once again over her breasts, and down to her soft legs. "Not me!" They laughed and Sansa beckoned him to dance with her and he could not refuse. 

They danced until the song ended and only then did they realize how close they where. Her cheeks flushed pink where almost right next to his and their hair almost tangled together. His hands almost found her sides and her hands twisted together, not sure where to go. 

The song started up again and they smiled sheepishly. "God I love this song." He chuckled and she nodded. 

"Yeah me to." 

"I knew you would." 

She laughed and lightly smacked his shoulder. "You hardly know anything about me Jon Snow!" She giggled and he couldn't help but smile even if the words stung. 

"Wanna hear another?" 

She nodded fast, grinning. 

The new song was much slower. They made her blush and the color drained from his cheeks. 'I don't hardly know her. But I think I could love her.'

They gulped, their eyes locked on each other. 

'I'm waiting to show her.' 

"You don't have to-" she began.

"I don't want to-" he added. 

"I mean not that I'd hate it but-" 

"Yeah I know just-" 

"Jon I want you to-" 

Words became heavy and transformed into deadweight. 

The space between their lips dangled between them and jumped, sparking, with electricity. 

His fingers trembled lightly as he placed them on her hips and her breath hitched in her throat. 

"Jon I-" 

"Sansa it-" 

The first thought in his head was that her lips were soft and tasted like strawberries. The first thought in hers was that he could probably use some Chapstick but she didn't mind because she enjoyed the way his lips were rough against hers. His hands gripped her hips with lust-driven confidence and she grinned into the kiss. 

Their lips tasted sweet together, they both decided without saying a word about it to the other. 

It did not, however badly they may have wanted it to be so, last long. 

He pulled away first and even though his face glowed like one's does post kiss he looks afraid. "I can't do this to you Sansa. Your mother will kick me out and disown you. It will ruin your reputation." Worry was etched into his brow. 

Sansa smiled gently, pulling him closer to her. "You know nothing Jon Snow." She chided, kissing him gently before adding: 'I don't care about my bad reputation."


End file.
